Regular Show (Full Cast Style): The Power/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Regular Show (Full Cast Style): The Power. *'Dora': Alright, Beef Burito. We're gonna give you one more chance to take back what you said about our mom! (A Beef Burito doll lies silently on the floor) We'll kill you! *''(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar pat their elbows and jump onto a trampoline, body-slamming the doll. They then elbow the doll multiple times, and body slam it once more. They pick up the doll and move its arm, making it punch themselves in the faces. Behind them, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail calling to them)'' *'Steve': Tag up! Tag up! *''(Pretending to be weakened, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk over to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail and high-five them. As Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar drink a soda, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail pull the Beef Burito doll away. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar slam the soda can onto the ground and lets out a ferious cry. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail set the doll up next to a bed before walking away onto the shelves.)'' *'Boots': What?! (silence) ''Oh, you want us to put the hurt on you? ''(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail grab Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) ''I think he wants us to put the hurt on him! *'Blue': (Barks We think he wants you to put the hurt on him!) *'Benny': You think he wants us to put the hurt on him?! *'Tickety': Yes, We do! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail scream. Steve and his gang throw Dora and her friends down onto the trampoline, launching them into the wall. The impact leaves a large hole in the wall and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar end up in a trash can.)'' *'Isa': Uhhh..... (Stands up) ''Uuuuhhhhyyyy.... ''(Removes trash can) ''Yea-uh!! Did you see how awesome it was when we hit the trampoline? *'Slippery': Hahahaha! Yeah, We did! But it wasn't as awesome as when you punched that hole in the wall! *(They begin laughing, but suddenly stop as the realization hits them, which causes them to scream in horror. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar quicky open the door and check to see if anyone is in the hallway, then shut the door.)'' *'Sidetable': We can't believe we listened to you! We know we should've gone out to do some work, but no, "Le'ts wrestle this stupid doll, it'll be fun!" *'Tico': But it WAS fun! *'Mailbox': Well, yeah. But now there's a big hole in the wall! Guys, we're 23 years old, we shouldn't be busting holes in walls. We're gonna get fired for this! *'Diego': You mean, you're all gonna get fired for this. *'Shovel': What? *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows You're the ones who threw us too hard, ya holes!) *'Pail': Don't call us holes! You're holes, you're the ones who wanted to wrestle! *'Dora': Okay, okaaayy! Let's not blame anyone! Now, how in the "h" are we gonna fix this "s"? (In reruns, the line is changed to "Now, how in the heck are we gonna fix this stuff?") *'Steve': We don't know, Dora. I mean, we can't fix it, and we definitely can't pay for it, 'cause we don't have any money! Unless you have some money. *'Boots: No. Besides, we don't even know how much it costs to fix a hole like this. Probably a ton. *'Blue': (Barks Exactly. Which leaves us with only '''''one possible solution: We convince The Grumpy Old Troll to give us raises so we can afford to pay someone else to fix it.) *'Benny': Blue...you are a GENIUS! Of COURSE ''raises! *'Tickety': Okay, guys, here's- *'Isa': Let us stop you guys there because we already know what you're going to say!....HAAAAMBONING. *'Slippery': What? *'Tico': Si, guys, Hamboning! We just go up to The Grumpy Old Troll and we'll be like, "We all want raises!" ''(Repeatedly taps all over himself while walking towards Steve and his gang, then starts tapping Steve and his gang) *'Sidetable': No, guys! Stop it! We just need to ask him for a raise and just explain all the- *'Diego': No, no, NO, that's not gonna work! What are you, 65? (Immitating an old man) "''Exuse me, sir, can I have a raise?" COME ON! We're telling you, guys! HAAAMBONIIIING. *'Mailbox': ''(Crosses flag) Noooooo. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Hamboning will save your LIFE someday! It'll be all like, "What? You're trying to mug us?" (Starts hamboning again) *'Shovel': No! We're not doing that, okay? OKAY? *'Dora': Fine...(Gasps) ''We know what to do! ''(They run to a pile of dirty clothes and get a red keyboard) ''Are you ready for raises? Boop-bweeep-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boooo! *'Pail': ''(In awe) ''Whoa-ho-ho-ho, how did you get that? *'Boots': We have our methods. *(Scene cuts to a flashback. Merlin places the same red keyboard on a bench. Merlin then heads towards a bush and urinates on it. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar steal the keyboard and run away. Scene cuts back to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Dora and her friends laugh to themselves.)'' *'Steve': We don't know, guys. How's that gonna get us raises? *'Benny': Aw, come on, man! Look! (Sets keyboard on floor) ''Just come check it out. ''(Plays keyboard and it makes cool noises) *'Blue': (Barks Woaaaaah-ho-ho-ho-ho! This is the answer to ALL our problems. Have you named her yet?) *'Isa': Actually, we thought you could do the honors. *'Tickety: Really? *'Tico': Mmhmm. (Nods) *'Slippery': You know? We've always wanted to date a girl named: The Power. *'Diego': The Power? *'Sidetable': (Nods) Mmhmm. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows We like it.) *''(Suddenly, the words "The Power" appear at the top of the keyboard)'' *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Cool...! *''(Scene cuts to the park)'' *'Mailbox': Alright, this time with feeling. *'Dora': Yeah yeah. Ready? *'Shovel': Yeah yeah. *'Boots': Ok. (Presses The Power's on button) *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': (They start singing) 5, 6, 7, 8! (They start dancing to The Power's music, spin and then point) Give us a raise, loser! (They laugh) *'Benny': Hey, it's The Wonder Pets. *'Linny': A-ha-ha! Hello. *'Pail': Hey Wonder Pets, what's up? *'Tuck': Is that the sound of music we hear? *'Isa': (Whispers to Steve and his gang) ''Guys, let's use The Power on The Wonder Pets. *'Steve': We don't know. The Wonder Pets are kind of weird. ''(They look over at The Wonder Pets) *''(The Wonder Pets laugh strangely as a butterfly aproaches their faces)'' *'Tico': Exactly, at least we can test it out on them, and they won't get mad at us if it dosen't work. *'Blue': (Barks Ok, but let's not call them losers.) *'Diego': Why not? *'Tickety': They're sensitive. We don't want them to cry, we just want them to give us a raise. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Ok, let's do it. Hey Wonder Pets! Check it.) (Presses the on button again) *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': 5, 6, 7, 8. Give us a raise, Wonder Pets! *'The Wonder Pets': (laughing) *'Ming-Ming': Good show, jolly good show! *'Linny': A pay increase, yes yes of course. *'Tuck': Just let us get our billfold. Butterscotch Ripple? (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail take one) *'Ming-Ming': Ta-ta! (They leave) *'Slippery': Guys, we think that just worked. *'Dora': Yeah, we know. *'Sidetable': We mean, if The Wonder Pets weren't so weird, they might have given us '''''actual money. *'Boots': Totally. *''(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail run off to show The Grumpy Old Troll The Power. Cut to The Grumpy Old Troll working at the shed.)'' *'Grumpy Old Troll': Ugh... *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Hey Grumpy Old Troll. Five, six, seven, eight! (They start dancing to The Power's music) *'Grumpy Old Troll': What are you doing? *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': (They spin and point at The Grumpy Old Troll) Give us a raise, loser. (They quickly back up, afraid of how The Grumpy Old Troll will react) *'Grumpy Old Troll': You know, you guys have been working harder. I think you deserve a raise. We can negotiate your new rates later in a week, but for now, how's 20 bucks sound? (He hands Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail two 20 dollar bills) ''Keep up the good work. ''(Drives away in a cart) *'Benny': Do you realize what this means? *'Mailbox': We can fix the hole? *'Isa': No, we can do everything we ever wanted! *''(Clock transition to a montage of Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail using The Power to get a bunch of stuff, then they fly down and bump into The Backyardigans)'' *'Pablo': You guys shouldn't be doing what you just did. *'Tico': What, the flying or the hole? *'Tyrone': What hole? *'Shovel': Guys, get to The Power, they know. *'Uniqua': Knows what? *'Pail': Nothing, Backyardigans, uh, we were just getting back to work. (To Dora and her friends) ''Guys, kick in to max power. *(Dora and her friends turn on the keyboard)'' *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Five, six, seven, eight! Using the Power in your face. Sending you back to your place. Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches. (They press buttons on each other's watches) Boop-boop-bweep—boop-boop-boo-bweep-bee-boo. Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep, synchronized. (They put on red sweaters) Go away Backyardigans, it's time for you to go away. *'Steve': It's time for you to go to your room! *'Diego': Yeah, Backyardigans. It's time for you to go to the moon! *''(The Backyardigans disappear)'' *'Blue': (Gasps) ''(Barks Where'd they go?) *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Uh...) *'Tickety': Did you guys just send The Backyardigans to the moon? *'Dora': Isn't that what you guys said? *'Slippery': No, room. We sent them to their room, not the moon you idiots! Guys, wish them back. *'Boots': But it dosen't work that way. *'Sidetable': What do you mean? *'Benny': We can't see them, can we? *'Mailbox': Ugh, then we have to go get them. *'Isa': But they're going to be pissed! ''(In reruns, the line is changed to "But they're going to get ticked.") *'Shovel': Better than them being dead. *'Grumpy Old Troll': Hey, hey, have you fifteen seen The Backyardigans? *'Pail': Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar sent them to the moon. *''(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar punch Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, who then punch them. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar fall over and groan in pain.)'' *'Grumpy Old Troll': Wait, what? *'Steve': We accidentally sent The Backyardigans to the moon with their keyboard and now we have to get them back. *''(The Grumpy Old Troll laughs)'' *'Linny': Ooh, we love the moon. *'Grumpy Old Troll': Come on, where are The Backyardigans? *'Blue': (Barks Ugh! Look, we'll show you.) *'Tico': Come on, let's go! Jeez, you take forever. *'Tickety': Sorry, The Wonder Pets had to go to the bathroom. *'Tuck': Twice. *'Grumpy Old Troll': So what do we do? *'Slippery': Don't worry, we got it. *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': (They start playing the keyboard and singing) Take us to the moon! Take us to the moon! Woah-oh! Won't you take us to the moon? *''(Nothing happens)'' *'Grumpy Old Troll': Ha-ha, very fun- *''(The cart suddenly vanishes. Cut to everyone in the cart screaming as they're hurled through space. They crash-land on the moon. Everybody is heard coughing and moaning. The Grumpy Old Troll gets up.)'' *'Grumpy Old Troll': What is all this junk? *''(An asstortment of items are sitting before them.)'' *'Diego': Um, don't get mad at us, guys, but, uh, we kinda sent a bunch of stuff to the moon while you guys were in the house. *''(Flashback to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar playing with The Power)'' *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': (Singing) ''A bunch of baby ducks. Send 'em to the moon! Soda machine that dosen't work. Send 'em to the moon! *(Shifts back to present)'' *'Sidetable': You drillbit! What else did you send?! *''(Suddenly Swiper appears, who is chasing The Backyardigans)'' *'Ming-Ming': Look, it's The Backyardigans! There they are! *'Mailbox': Oh, great, it had to be a sneaky fox. *'Grumpy Old Troll': (backing away) What is ''that? *'Shovel': Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, you guys go get The Backyardigans. We'll pick you up. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Ok, ok. ''(They and The Grumpy Old Troll run towards The Backyardigans while holding The Power.) *'Pail': (Struggling to turn the cart rightside-up) Wonder Pets, help us with this. *'Dora': Let's go, let's go! *''(Swiper, now in posession of The Backyardigans, roars. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar set The Power down.)'' *'Grumpy Old Troll': Come on! *'Boots': Give us a break, we have to come up with the words, you know. (counts on his fingers) Ok, we got it. (He begins playing The Power) G-g-g-go away Swiper go-go...(The Power begins to lose power)...no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! *'Grumpy Old Troll': What? *''(Dora and her friends try to play The Power, but it's unresponsive.)'' *'Benny': Dude, we think the batteries just died. *'Grumpy Old Troll': What?! *''(Swiper closes in on Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, and The Grumpy Old Troll. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and The Wonder Pets have managed to turn the cart upright.)'' *'Steve': Hurry up guys! *'Isa': The batteries are dead! *'Blue': (Barks What?!) *''(flashback: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar recall what they said about hamboning.)'' *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Hamboning will save your life someday, it'll be like what, you're trying to mug me? *'Diego': We're telling ya, guys, hamboning. (transition back to the present) *'Tico': We know what to do! Hold this. (They hand The Power to The Grumpy Old Troll and run off toward Swiper, who is about to eat The Backyardigans) Nooo! *''(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar begin hamboning Swiper, which distracts him. The Backyardigans escape from Swiper's grip, then run and grab Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar just seconds before Swiper tries to crush them with his fist. The Backyardigans, holding Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, run up to the cart, which is being driven by Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, along with The Wonder Pets and The Grumpy Old Troll.)'' *'Diego': WHOO! HAMBONING! *(The Backyardigans, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump onto the cart.) *'Tickety': We can't believe you guys just did that. *(Swiper pursues the cart) *'Tasha': Use your keyboard! *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows The batteries are dead.) *(The Backyardigans look back at Swiper, who is dangerously close by now) *'Austin': (punches through cart and pulls out a batch of power wires, which he plugs into The Power.) Play it! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar quickly start playing The Power. Swiper reels back for a punch.) *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, The Backyardigans, Grumpy Old Troll, and The Wonder Pets': TAKE US HOME, TAKE US HOME, TAKE US ALL BACK HOME! *''(They disappear mere seconds before Swiper crushes the golf card into pieces. Everyone screams as they're launched through space. They land in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail's room. All of the walls break apart and collapse, save for the hole Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail made earlier.)'' *'Dora': Ha ha ha, we did it! Yeah! (triumphantly lifts The Power over her head, which The Grumpy Old Troll swiftly takes.) Hey, that's ours! *'Grumpy Old Troll': Nope, you guys sent them to the moon so the least you guys can do is give them your keyboard, right, Backyardigans? *'Pablo': Right. (breaks The Power with knee) *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Awwww. *'Grumpy Old Troll': And let's have it. *'Boots': What? *'Grumpy Old Troll': (turning red) THE $40 YOU FIFTEEN CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP! (Clean version is same, but "Crap" is replaced with "Crud") I know you still got it, now give it back! *'Benny': (sighs) *''(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail hand their 20 dollar bills back to The Grumpy Old Troll.)'' *'Grumpy Old Troll': NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED! Ugh, can you believe this? *'Tyrone': No. *''(The Grumpy Old Troll, The Wonder Pets, and The Backyardigans leave the room, slamming the door on the way out.)'' *'Isa': Oh guys this sucks! The hole's still there! Do you think The Grumpy Old Troll noticed it? *'Slippery': (puts poster over hole) He won't now! *'Tico': Guys, you're a genius! (they high-five) *The End. Category:Article stubs Category:Regular Show Spoofs Category:Regular Show TV-Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Transcripts